Keep Away From Me
by Harahettabacasaru
Summary: Well it a SanzoxGoku fic and maybe a little GojyoxHakkai. Goku dreams about the ikkou thinks that he dosn't exist this was all a part of the plan of an evil youkai named Yuu that needed a heratic to revive his master. REVIEW PLEASE
1. You Don't Care Do You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki…besides if I did Goku would be married right now**

The gang was in the jeep doing their normal things…Sanzo reading the paper, Gojyo watching as they passed by some trees grass and weeds and of course the all so cheerful Hakkai was driving the jeep. Goku heard his stomach grumble "Ne, Sanzo Harahetta! Are we near the next town yet!" Goku said impatiently. Gojyo rolled his eyes and hit Goku over the head "Baka saru! We just ate besides we just left the town! Gojyo screamed at the Monkey. Goku sighed and looked around for something to do; the jeep was as boring as usual well…it was normal like that. Goku scooted nearer Gojyo, Gojyo tried not to mind the monkey. "Poke!" Goku said playfully as he poked Gojyo in the ribs "What was that for!" Gojyo screamed as Goku laughed. Sanzo had that irritated look on his face "Shut up you two or ill kill you both!" Sanzo screamed as he shot a bullet up in the air. Gojyo and Goku stopped annoying each other and quieted down. Hakkai smiled at all of them "Were near the town you gu—"He was cut of after a maniac stabbed at the jeeps hood. Hakkai's eyes widened "Hakuryuu!" Hakkai screamed as the jeep turned into a tiny white dragon with a bleeding head. Goku and Gojyo were shocked too "What the hell did you do!" Screamed Goku "and who the freckin' hell are you!"?" Gojyo added "I am Maru…I am one of the guards in this place…I prevent all demons from passing though this town!" he said. Gojyo shook his head "Listen, were not going to hurt anyone we just want to pass" he said. "No! You still cannot pass!" Maru

screamed. "You!"Goku screamed as he summoned his staff. He attacked Maru but he dodged it then took out his Katana and started to attack Goku, he countered theattack and knocked Maru to the ground whith his Nyoi-bou. "Down...and out" Goku said as he smiled with a satisfied look on his face.Hakkai sighed "well guys I guess we have to stay in this town for a while." Hakkai said and they all nodded. As they were walking towards the inn most of the people were staring at them and they felt very awkward "Sanzo, I don't like this place" Goku said "Tch. But we still will stay here Goku weather you like it or not" He said emotionlessly. Goku felt hurt, it sounded like Sanzo didn't care about him at all. They walked into the inn and signed up for a room. Hakkai thanked the person and walked up to their room. Goku headed for the small kitchen with Hakkai to prepare their dinner. Gojyo sat down beside Hakuryuu and Sanzo. Goku looked around for something to cook "hey, Hakkai can I try cooking?" Goku said "Sure Gok—"Hakkai said as he was cut off by Gojyo who over heard the short conversation. "No! You can not let that Monkey cook! The last time he did it he combined vinegar onions, garlic, radishes, other gross stuff and I think he even put wax in there! It tasted like garbage! You don't want that to happen again, right? Besides he might burn the whole inn down too." Gojyo said. Goku felt even more hurt and walked out of the small kitchen "Fine." He said. _Gojyo is becoming too mean…_ Goku thought as he wrapped Hakuryuu's head with cloth to stop it from bleeding. Sanzo noticed Goku was kind of depressed but he just shrugged it off like he didn't care, well… he actually **didn't** care.Gojyo came out of the kitchen and sat beside Goku. Goku glared at him and walked over to the window and pressed his face onto the glass. Gojyo just shook his head and lay down on Sanzo's lap. _WHHAAAAAACKKK!_ Went Sanzo's fan to Gojyo's head. Gojyo immediately sat up "ITE! What was that for?" Gojyo screamed, Sanzo just ignored the Kappa. Goku laughed at Gojyo, he laughed so hard that he fell on the ground still laughing. Gojyo glared at Goku then looked at Sanzo. Goku's laugh was so contagious that Sanzo was smiling behind the newspaper he was still reading. Gojyo shook his head and just let it be. Seeing Sanzo smile for one day can make anyone stop being irritated and just wonder who's going to make him smile next.

Harahettabacasaru:Well...that was okay I guess but the next one will be better!


	2. A Sad Dream

Goku: Wah! Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!

Sanzo: Bakasaru!

Harahettabacasaru: Here you go Goku hands a pork bun

Goku: Grabs and munches on the pork bun

Harahettabacasaru:Hehe

**bakazaruaddict: Sorry for the wrong stuff I made. Hey, nobody is perfect, right? Anyway I changed the Hakkai part and I corrected the spelling so...there. I guessI wasn't listening to my friend when she was explaining stuff about Goku being a heretic so I got it wrong. What? I was busy in a day dream!**

* * *

That afternoon Gojyo and Hakkai went out to buy groceries and beer. While back at the inn, Sanzo was restless "Hmph…something doesn't feel right" Sanzo mumbled which caught Goku's attention "Is something bothering you Sanzo?" Goku asked as he walked near the priest. "Nothing, Goku… nothing…" He said standing up and walking over to the table. Sanzo sat on the wooden chair leaving Goku where he was seated before. Goku watched Sanzo then sat on the floor. Sanzo's mind was still wondering around _what the heck is wrong? I can't figure it out…_ Sanzo thought "Damn" He said which made Goku quite concerned now "Sanzo?" Goku asked "are you sure you're okay?" Sanzo turned to face Goku "Yeah…Im fine Goku don't worry about me" Sanzo replied 

"WERE BA-ACK!" Gojyo screamed after kicking the door open. "Wah! Gojyo! Don't do that!" Goku screamed back slightly startled at the kappa's sudden entrance. "You break the door you pay for it" Sanzo said seriously. Hakkai walked over to the counter and put the grocery bags on top then he let out a slight laugh. "Chill Sanzie!" Gojyo joked around. "Call me that again…you die" Said Sanzo pointing the gun at Gojyo. Gojyo back away then let out a chuckle. "What's up monkey?" Gojyo said sitting beside Goku "Erm…nothing much" Goku said as he stared at Sanzo for a moment then grinned at Gojyo for no apparent reason. "You really are one weird monkey" Gojyo said slightly laughing

_While the ikkou is joking around they have no clue someone is watching them from a nearby tree…_

"Oh Goku…just what I needed" A male green haired youkai said to himself.

_Flashback _

_There a youkai was standing in front of another tall youkai._

"_Master…what do I do when… when you…die?" Asked the smaller youkai_

"_I want you to bring me back to life no matter what happens… you have to bring me back. Understand Yuu?" The tall youkai said_

_Yuu nodded "Yes master Yasuo…but how do I do that?" _

"_Find a heretic…kill it then suck the soul out of it... remember Yuu, kill it first or it will be one difficult task sucking its soul" _

_One day Master Yasuo was killed by other youkais who went bezerk_

_From then on Yuu searched for a powerful heretic so Master Yasuo would be stronger when he lives again._

_Then he heard about Sanzo having a really powerful heratic friend. That's when Yuu's search for Sanzo's ikkou began…_

_End of Flashback_

"Ne! Sanzo! Harahetta!" Goku moaned rolling on the floor. "Shut up you monkey can't you see Hakkai's just gotten back from the store!" Sanzo said in an irritated tone of voice

"Cant you see he got back 5 hours later after he left! And can't you see I am hungry!…wow…that rhymed" Goku said sitting up from the floor. Gojyo sat beside Sanzo and put 5 beers in front of them. Sanzo was still bothered, he tried to take the worry away by drinking. 30 minuets passed and Sanzo had already finished all 5 bottles of beer. Gojyo stared amazed "Wow…" He said "Something's up with you, Sanzo" Gojyo said as he walked to Hakkai. "Are you done yet? The monkey is getting annoying!" Gojyo told Hakkai "Yes, Im done" Hakkai said putting the food on the table. "Time ta eat monkey!" Gojyo screamed and with out a waste of time Goku started to eat before anyone sat down. They all stared at Goku, but Goku just kept on eating.

After dinner

"Goku…you'd better get sleeping we might leave tomorrow if Hakuryuu gets better" Hakkai said petting the dragon. Goku nodded sleepily and headed for his room. Sanzo looked at Hakkai "You'd better sleeping too" Hakkai said to Sanzo. Sanzo didn't reply he stood up and walked in Goku's room and lay down on the bed.

_The place was pitch black._

"_Where? Where am I?" Goku asked himself _

_Hakkai appears._

"_Hakkai! Wait for me!" Goku screams as he runs towards Hakkai_

"_H-Hey…who are you?" Hakkai asked Goku_

_Goku was shocked_

"_I-Im Goku…Hakkai? Don't you remember me?" Goku asked_

"_No…I've never seen you before…Not in my life" Hakkai said_

"_Hey Hakkai what's wrong? Something the matter there?" Gojyo said before he appeared _

"_Gojyo! Im so happy that you—" _

"_Who are you? What are you doing with Hakkai?" _

_Goku is even more shocked than before_

"_Quiet down there will you!" Sanzo said appearing beside Gojyo_

"_It's this kid" Gojyo said_

"_Who is he?" Sanzo said_

"_I have no Idea" Hakkai joined in_

"_Listen kid I'll give you the count to 3 to get out of here"_

_Goku was speechless…he backed away from Sanzo_

"_One…"_

"_I don't know you kid…sorry" He heard Gojyo's voice_

"_Two"_

_Hakkai shrugged_

"_Three"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed _

"Goku! Goku! Wake up!" Sanzo said shaking the shivering body of Goku

"San...sanz—"

"What's happening?" Hakkai said concerned as he entered the room

"Goku just had a nightmare, Hakkai…sorry to wake you up" Sanzo said

"Thank goodness…" Hakkai said as he got back to his room

"Sanzo…" Goku whispered to himself

"What happened…in you're dream?" Sanzo asked

"Well…" Goku said

"Well what? Spit it out Goku." Sanzo said impatiently

"I dreamt that you guys…Hakkai, You and Gojyo…didn't…didn't know me…and well you threatened to…to…sh—"  
"Shoot you?"

"Yeah…"

"Come here." Sanzo said

Goku's eyes were filled up with tears. Just then he felt Sanzo's muscular arms around his body. Goku's tears streamed down his face as Sanzo held him closer. Sanzo now is really worried…_what do we do now?_

Yuu watched them his mind full of many ideas to get Goku. "Ill get you one day Goku…and when I do you're friends are going to die with you!"

* * *

**Harahettabacasaru: Wow…I didn't know what to write at first but I like this chapter…See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Evil Strikes

**Harahettabacasaru: Hah…my pen name is so long… BUT IM NEVER CHANGING IT! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway here is the 3rd part of everything**

**Koto Juri: Thanks for the review! Yeah…he EVIL! Anyway…its just to make it interesting…here you go!**

Goku woke up to the sound of Sanzo's fan.

"You damn kappa! You're not saving any food for Goku!" Sanzo screamed just after the fan hit Gojyo's head

"What? Why do you care?" Gojyo said rubbing his head

"I-I erm…. Let me rephrase that…you're not saving any food for _me_" Sanzo said hoping Gojyo wouldn't suspect anything. Gojyo just raised his eyebrow at Sanzo and shrugged it off. Sanzo gave an unnoticeable sigh of relief. Goku walked out of his room. "Why, good morning Goku" Hakkai said smiling like he always does. Goku nodded to him as he sat down, and then stared at the table reflecting on what happened last night _wow…Sanzo…hugged me _Goku though half forgetting about the dream. Sanzo glances at Goku; he could feel his heart drop. Who wouldn't? The adorable boy's innocent eyes makes Sanzo want to watch him more, but cant since he knows Gojyo and Hakkai will be around. Goku turns his head to Sanzo and his eyes filling up with tears again, remembering the dream. He wiped his eyes before anyone saw him. "Here you go, breakfast." Hakkai said and put one big plate of pancakes on the table since Gojyo finished the 1st plate. Goku grinned and started eating hungrily. By 5 minuets everything on the plate was gone and Goku gave a satisfied smiled. "What happened last night?" Gojyo said bringing up the subject "Zip you mouth you damned Kappa…Its none of your business" Sanzo said angrily "Oh it isn't?" Gojyo said mockingly at Sanzo. Sanzo stared angrily at Gojyo "Alright, alright" Gojyo said smiling innocently. Sanzo turned back to Goku "If the Kappa asks don't answer." Sanzo said as he stood up and walked into his (And Goku's) room then slammed the door. He watched the morning sky, his palm pressed down on the glass's windows, his eyes filled with curiosity he knew from the start something would happen, and it would involve him and Goku.

Goku remained quiet. Gojyo knew something happened last night since he saw Hakkai leave the room to check on Sanzo and Goku. Gojyo slowly waved a pork bun in front of Goku as if to hypnotize. Goku watched as the pork bun went back and forth, he felt hungry again and he tried to grab it from Gojyo. Gojyo pulled the bun away from Goku "Not unless you tell me what the heck happened last night, im too curious!" Gojyo said trying to keep the pork bun away from the hungry monkey. "Awwwww…come on Gojyo! Please!" He said as he tried to reach the pork bun on the Kappa's hand, but he was too tall and his arms were too long. "Stop teasing the monkey, its not helping anyone" Sanzo said coming back from his (And Goku's!) room. Gojyo just sighed and had half a mind to give up. Sanzo saw Gojyo's face "Hey, give it up only the big boys know 'bout this" Sanzo said as he reached for the newspaper and started to read. Gojyo glared at Sanzo and sharply stood up from his seat "C'mon Hakkai lets go get some beer" Gojyo said as he pulled Hakkai, Hakkai didn't want to go with Gojyo alone so he dragged Sanzo with him "Hey? What the—"and the door slammed. Goku was left all alone in the inn.

_Now's my time_

From outside Yuu watched him walk into his room and lay down on his bed again. "Oh Goku, you are so clueless" Yuu said as he made a fake Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai from the dirt on the ground "Make me happy" Yuu mumbled as the fake Sanzo ikkou walked in the inn.

Goku awoke to the sound of the inn's door "Sanzo?"

He walked out of his room to find the rest of the ikkou there "Hello again" Gojyo said smirking at Goku. Goku watched as the guys walked around the room normally, Sanzo read the newspaper and Hakkai sipped tea "Have you go the beer?" asked Goku. Gojyo turned to Hakkai "Uhm we uh" The fake Hakkai said

_He's onto me_

"We…erm"

_I have to do something…fast_

Goku's eyes glared at them "You're all fakers!" He screamed as he summoned his nyoi-bou.The fake ikkou member's eyes turned red as they started to attack Goku. Goku hesitatingly attacked Hakkai…he disappeared. Goku's eyes turned to Gojyo "I've been waiting to do this!" Goku screamed as he knocked Gojyo out…he disappeared as well. He turned to Sanzo "Sorry…" He said to himself as he attacked him and he disappeared. Goku breathed heavily as he sat down and rested. Clapping was heard in the room "You are one powerful heretic…Son Goku" A voice said. Goku turned to see who it was, he stood up "Who-who are you?" he asked as he panted now more lightly "No questions…I need you" Yuu said "Bind!" he said and a thick vine wrapped Goku up.

**At the town**

Sanzo felt very wrong again. He felt that something had happened in the inn. Gojyo noticed. "Hey, Sanzie" Gojyo said "What's wrong?" Gojyo said as he stood beside Sanzo. "Something's wrong" he mumbled "Hakkai! Get moving!" he screamed. Hakkai came out of the store "Alright, alright" He said as he headed back, they all walked back to the inn.

When they got there Yuu was leaning on the wall "Sanzo ikkou" he said. Sanzo glared at him "What have you done with Goku!" he snapped. Hakkai dropped the bags and prepared for battle. He laughed evilly "Well, look out the window my friends" he said. Hakkai Gojyo and Sanzo rushed to look out the window; they saw Goku hung out on a think tree branch with a thick vine, struggling for his life. Sanzo turned to face Yuu "Let him go!" He screamed full of anger. Gojyo had never seen Sanzo this mad. Gojyo glared at Yuu too "What he do to you anyway?" he added. Yuu just laughed then appeared under Goku. They all rushed down to where Goku was hung.  
"Only if you can beat me" Yuu said

"Oh yeah we can!" Gojyo screamed summoning his weapon and attacking Yuu. Yuu pushed a ball of fire from his hands and it hit Gojyo's chest "Accckkk!" Gojyo screamed coughing out blood he had a huge burn on his chest. Hakkai's eyes widened "Go-Gojyo!" he screamed as he caught Gojyo before he fell on the ground. "Let go of Goku…NOW!" Sanzo screamed as he shot five bullets to Yuu, Yuu dodged them all but he scratched Sanzo with his thorn whip as well.Sanzo's blood dripped "Gah…" he said as he panted. He started chanting

"PURIFY THE EVIL!" he screamed. "Ahhh! NO!" Yuu screamed and disappeared _I'll beat you next time _a voice was heard

Gojyo dropped to his knees. Hakkai helped him up the stairs and into the room. Sanzo got Goku down from the tree suddenly there was a huge gush of blood seen on the boy's stomach, dripping to his feet. "G-Goku…h-how?" Sanzo stammered. Goku knelt down in pain and pointed to the huge thorn pierced in his stomach. Sanzo picked him up and got into the room. He turned to Hakkai

"Hakkai…"

"I can't"

"What?"

"Im to…weak"

"But…Goku"

"We'll have to heal him and Gojyo the normal way...I've got some medicines, it will help"

Sanzo carried Goku on the bed.

"Ahhh, Sanzo" Goku moaned

"Goku…" Sanzo said, watching Goku suffer made him wish that he was the seriously wounded one.

"Don't worry…im here for you…" Sanzo said as he sat on the bed

_I'll always be here for you_

_Look over your shoulder_

_What ever you need_

_I'll be there for you anytime_

**Harahettabacasaru:And that ends part 3! Oh, yes I got the last 4 phrases on this chapter from a song…okay bye now!**


	4. I Care For You

**Harahettabacasaru:Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Buyokitty: Oh no? Haha…well this is the next part!**

**I love athrun: Okay heres the new chap!**

**Koto Juri: Thanks!

* * *

****At Gojyo's and Hakkai's room**

Gojyo was sweating, Hakkai had just taken off his shirt and now he was lying on his bed. Hakkai entered the room. "Hakkai…" Gojyo moaned "Im sorry, I'm too tired to heal you with my powers…" Hakkai apologized as he got cold compress and pressed it down on Gojyo's burn. "Ahhhhhhh! Damn!" Gojyo screamed in pain as he held onto the bed sheet tightly. Hakkai stopped "Im sorry Gojyo" Hakkai said his eyes were filling with tears _It's too hard to see him like this_. "D-don't cry, Hakkai" Gojyo said as he held Hakkai's hand. Hakkai smiled weakly "Gojyo…I….Im so sorry" He said. "Don't worry, It isn't your fault" Gojyo said. Hakkai nodded then poured medicine onto a small towel then put it on Gojyo's chest "Ghhnnnnn" Gojyo moaned as he winced and held onto the sheet tighter. Hakkai couldn't stand to see Gojyo like that. Just then Hakkai let go of the towel and then embraced Gojyo. "I can't help it, Gojyo…I can't help seeing you hurt!" he said tears streaming down from his face. "Hakkai…please…" Gojyo said as he embraced Hakkai back.

_Hakkai…_

**At Goku's and Sanzo's room**

Goku lay on his bed blood flowing out of him every time he breathed. Sanzo started to panic "Goku…Goku…hold on there…" Sanzo said trying not to show panic in front of Goku. "Sanzo I—Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as Sanzo poured medicine onto the wound.

"Sanzo" he said as he panted "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you…" Goku said his eyes were streaming with tears blood flowing from his stomach even more. Sanzo tries to hold onto his panic while he fixes up Goku's wound .

_Why?_

_I don't know why I love him so much_

_This is all my fault_

_Not his_

_I just had to come with Hakkai and the damned Ero Kappa_

_Why?_

_I knew something would happen_

_Im stupid._

Blood started to flow out of Goku even more.

_Why couldn't it be me?_

Goku screams in pain

_Why?_

"Goku…calm down…everything's going to be alright" Sanzo said

The tone of the blonde's voice calmed him down. Sanzo wrapped Goku's stomach with bandage. A patch of blood was seen on it, Sanzo couldn't bear it.

_Goku…_

Sanzo pulled Goku closer to him, he touched his face

"Goku, I care for you, I'll always try to protect you…" Sanzo said then he let go of Goku gently and walked out of the room.

_Sanzo…cares for me?_

_I never thought that he would…_

_I care for him too_

_Im a coward_

_Im scared to admit it_

_Should I?_

_He didn't say he loved me_

_Could it mean the same?_

_Why couldn't a youkai chase some other heretic!_

_There are a lot in this world…_

_Why me?_

The question why rang inside Goku's head. He slowly sat up. He winced; his eyes looked like he was trying not to scream. He was in so much pain; Goku touched the bandage on his stomach "Why…" the question again rang in his head over and over again.

**While outside**

Sanzo watched the sky. He remembered when he first met Goku, tears trickled down from his face. Hakkai came out of his room and walked beside Sanzo. "I…c-can't stand to see Goku like this" Sanzo said to Hakkai. Hakkai lowered his head "I'm in the same situation my friend" Hakkai said as he watched Sanzo's tears. Sanzo looked at Hakkai "You mean…"  
Hakkai nodded

"Its too hard" Hakkai said

"Yeah…I know" Sanzo said as he wiped his tears

"From now on I'll never let Goku go…"

Hakkai nodded slightly he hesitated a bit because he wanted to comfort Sanzo but he did it anyway he cared more about Gojyo then about Sanzo… he walked back to Gojyo

**In Hakkai's and Gojyo's room**

Gojyo was sitting on his bed "Don't leave me, Hakkai" he said his eyes were low and he had a sad expression

"Im sorry Gojyo" He apologized as he sat beside him

Hakkai put his hand over Gojyo's

"You did know that Goku was hurt in the fight too" Hakkai asked Gojyo

"He was? I had no idea" Gojyo said emotionlessly

Hakkai looked at Gojyo "You want to visit him?" he asked

"Yeah…" Gojyo said as Hakkai helped him up and out of the room.

Sanzo was still there watching the sky.

"Hey, Sanzie" Gojyo said before he entered Goku's room

"Shut it you damn Kappa!" Sanzo said as he turned to face Gojyo and pointed the gun at him

"Mercy!" Gojyo screamed.

Sanzo turned back at Gojyo _piss off…_ he thought then he started to look out on the sky again, it was the thing he did to forget all the troubles he was currently in.

Gojyo smirked and went in Goku's room.

Goku was found sitting up from his bed. Gojyo sat on the chair beside the bed and Hakkai stood beside Gojyo.

"How are you feeling, Goku?" Hakkai said in a caring voice

"Everything…hurts" he replied

"I fret that we can't leave this town until both of you are better" Hakkai announced

Gojyo stared thunderstruck at how huge Goku's wound was.

"What…Wha…wha?" He was speechless. Now he knew Goku needed more attention than he did.

Goku turned to Gojyo "Im okay…" he said. "Are you kidding me?" Gojyo said still shocked "That is huge!" He screamed. Sanzo walked in the room. "Goku needs to rest" Sanzo said just as he entered. "Sanzo's right lets go Gojyo" Hakkai said as he helped Gojyo out of Goku's room and in theirs.

Sanzo watched Goku with sad eyes. "Sanzo…"

"Yes, Goku?" he replied

"What did you mean when you said you care for me?" Goku's innocent little eyes shone to the sun set

"I meant…I'll do anything just to protect you"

_Protect me? ...Sanzo_

Sanzo looked away from Goku.

Suddenly, he felt Goku's arms around him.

"Sanzo…I care for you too" Goku said

Sanzo turned to face Goku.

Their eyes were locked on each others faces.

Sanzo kissed Goku lightly on the cheek

"Sanzo…"

"Goku…"

Goku smiled warmly as he got out of the embrace.

Sanzo's sad, tired eyes turned into eyes of happiness and warmth.

Goku lay back down and Sanzo tucked him in and left the room leaving Goku to rest.

_Ill protect you Goku._

_No matter what happens_

_Ill never let you go_

_I'll keep you away from harm_

_You'll never have to suffer…_

_I promise…_

_------------_

_Sanzo…_

_I know you'll protect me_

_I want to protect you too_

_When you get hurt I will be there for you_

_Whatever you need  
just call on me_

_Ill be there_

_No matter where you are…_

* * *

**Harahettabacasaru: I just love it when those two think like that. I love this pairing! Heehee…and this is the end of part 4! Yay! Yuu isn't here!...Uhmmmmm...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...**

**My best friends haven't read this fic yet...can you believe that? Anyway I still love em!( ****Take note: as a friend!)**

Even though they leave me for their old friends sometimes I don't actually care because I know they'll always be around when I need them. So...I dont see how this is connected to the fic but okie dokie!


	5. Don't Leave Me

**Harahettabacasaru: Hello again! Welcome to the 4th chapter of my fic!**

**Gojyo: Okay that's just…**

**Harahettabacasaru: Lay Off would ya!**

**Asteris 98: Hey Asteris! Why Yaoi? Hm…I guess I wanted to try a new thing! Is that so bad Sanzo!**

**Buyo Kitty: Awwww…thanks for reading my fic! **

Goku winced as he sat up from the bed. He looked outside the window, it was dark. The stars were out that night. He turned to the other bed, Sanzo was there sleeping soundly. _Sanzo…Ill never forget what you said…_

Goku held onto the bed as he stood up. His bandage was drenched in blood. Goku walked outside and shut the door behind him.

"Well, well, well" Yuu said as he rocked himself on the wooden chair

"Ghnnn…who are you? What do you want from me?" Goku said trying hard not to drop on his knees in pain

"Name's Yuu. My, my you are one very slow Monkey…" Yuu said as he stood up, shook his head and walked towards Goku.

"Why you! You're never going to be worthy of calling me that" Goku said as he backed away from Yuu.

"Let me explain. You see…I need a heretic to revive my master, and it's as simple as that"  
"So you want me? Of all the heretics in this world…me?" Goku said as his bare back touched the cold, hard wall off the room

"I've been watching you and your friends here…you're very powerful,"  
"Flattery ain't going to work" Goku said trying hard to stand.

"But I see now that Im way more powerful than you." Yuu said as he chuckled

"You just caught me off guard"

"Hm…now all I have to do is to kill you"  
"What?"

Yuu took out his ruby scepter and aimed at Goku

"Die" he whispered as blades appeared and headed towards Goku. Goku dodged and summoned his Nyoi-bou. "And after I kill you your friends will die with you, I promised myself that!" Yuu said as he attacked Goku. His scepter now turned into a sword  
"No! I won't let you hurt Sanzo!"   
"Sanzo eh?" Yuu said as he stopped right in from of Goku

Goku watched as his eyes turned crimson red and then back to normal.

_What? What just happened?_

Goku felt something strike his stomach.

"Ghnnn…"

_Sanzo…_

_I need you…_

He fell on his knees.

Yuu watched Goku smirking as he walked towards Goku.

"See…I told you, you are weak against me."  
Goku looked up at Yuu, his vision blurred and blood dripped from his mouth, a huge amount of blood was coughed out of Goku and his mouth filled with the taste of blood. His stomach throbbed as he breathed. Yuu let out a laugh.

Goku clenched his fists and slowly stood up, trying hard not to pass out.

"I t-told you, you caught me at a bad time" Goku said as he hit Yuu with his Nyoi-bou on his knee and kicked his stomach. Yuu hit the wall across the room. Goku started to feel faint since he lost a great deal of blood. Yuu glared at Goku as he stood up "Damn…"

He started to run towards Goku. Goku slowly got out of the way; Yuu couldn't stop so he ended up hitting the wall again. Goku slowly walked to Yuu and did a spin kick to his head._ Ghnnn…I can't fight no more…_ Goku thought as he was starting to feel really weak.

Yuu fell to the ground unconscious.

Just then Sanzo heard a noise, he sat up from his bed and looked across the room where Goku's bed was. It was empty. _What? Where is —Oh no._

Sanzo busted in the room where Goku was and where Yuu laid.

"Sanzo…Sanzo…" Goku said faintly as he fell onto his knees, beat and in pain.

Sanzo saw Yuu then turned to Goku.

"Goku." He said as he wiped the boy's bloody mouth "What happened?" Sanzo asked

Goku looked up at Sanzo and turned his head to Yuu.

_What? Where…where is he?_

"He…he…isn't there anymore!" Goku said weakly but startled

"Where is he? I saw a demon lying there a while ago." Sanzo said as he looked back at Goku.

Goku started to pass out.

Heretic—demon—Sanzo—die—kill—revive—master—friends--you—you—you—you

Those words rang in Goku's head over and over.  
Goku sharply opened his eyes. He saw Sanzo.

"Goku, how are you feeling?" Sanzo asked as he wiped Goku's sweating head.

Just then Hakkai entered the room

"Hakk—"

"It's alright Goku…I know everything, Sanzo told me."

Sanzo looked into Goku's eyes trying to figured out what's happening in his head

"Goku, we'll have to change your bandage, it soaked in blood!" Hakkai said as he got a roll of bandages in the bedside drawer

_Oh no…not this again…_

"It's alright Hakkai, I can handle this, go on back to Gojyo" Sanzo said

Hakkai smiled at Sanzo "Alright, if you insist" He said as he walked out the door

"Sanzo…"  
"Don't worry"

Sanzo started to take Goku's old bandage off

_Goku…_

_What's happening to me?_

_I need to keep my promise._

_I have to protect you._

"Ahhhhhhhgggg!" Goku moaned as Sanzo started wiping his wound with the medicine.

_Goku…_

_I want to know…_

_When you are in trouble_

_I want to help_

_But why do I always come in too late?_

Goku held on the bed sheet tightly as he panted.

Sanzo kept quiet through the whole thing.

Goku tilted his head "Ahhh…"

Sanzo finished.

Sanzo stood up at the thoughts and started to walk out but he felt Goku's boney hand hold on to his wrist

"Where are you going Sanzo? Don't leave me" Goku said his tears were streaming down from his eyes from all the stress, pain, and now this.

"Goku, I…Im sorry, I was just"

"Sanzo…"  
Sanzo looked away.

"Don't leave me…"


	6. Lie

**Harahettabacasaru: At last! Im allowed to use the computer again!**

Sanzo sat back down and looked at Goku as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

He smiled softly as he watched him.

"Rest, Goku…you'll need it…" he said as he lay Goku down and waited for him to fall asleep before leaving the room.

_The next day_

Gojyo and Hakkai were up and eating in the kitchen. Goku yawned and smelled the scent of food. Jerking up from the bed and forgetting about his injury, he walked to the kitchen as fast as he can.

"Mornin' monkey!" Gojyo said as he smirked

Hakkai smiled and Greeted Goku as well as he sat down.

"Hakkai…food please…starving…" Goku moaned placing a hand above his stomach.

"Alright, alright…here." He said as he placed a plate of food in front of Goku.

Goku's tired expression turned into a wide grin. "Arigatou Hakkai!" he said just before gobbling down on the food.

Gojyo sighed "You and Sanzo have been really close…" Gojyo said looking around boredly

"And so?" He said with a muffled voice.

"Nothing, just saying it's not like Sanzo…"

"And?"

"He's been so attached to you! Don't you think that's all a joke?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo with disbelief "Gojyo!"

"Im just saying…Maybe…All of this was just a joke…Sanzo isn't really like that…"

Goku's eyes started filling with tears

"But…But he sai—"

"The monk never means what he says…" Gojyo cut in

Goku suddenly rushed out of the door. The heat of the sun was burning down on his bare back and the heat on his feet was really a pain. His eyes streamed with tears as he thought

_Did what Gojyo just say…true?_

He tripped and landed on the hot ground. He refused to get up, misery was weighing him down…

_Back at the inn…_

"GOJYO!..." Hakkai screamed with disbelief

"Hm…"

"What's…What's happening to you!" Hakkai couldn't believe Gojyo did that. Yes, he was a bit hard on Goku at times…but not like this…

Sanzo busted out of his room and blurted out "Where's Goku?"

Hakkai glared at Gojyo "This Kappa…made Goku cry…he told him that the taking care of Goku thing was a joke…and so he--"

"YOU WHAT!" Sanzo was heating mad. He pointed his gun at Gojyo…

"I told him the truth." Said Gojyo as he shrugged

"That isn't—isn't…Hakkai! Let's go look for him!" Sanzo screamed red mad as they left Gojyo too look for the monkey.

Hakkai and Sanzo exited the inn and looked around.

"No ones here…" Hakkai said

"Get Hakuryuu!" Sanzo screamed as he gripped his gun tightly

As soon as Hakkai drove the jeep up to Sanzo he quickly jumped in.

"Do you have an idea where he is?" Hakkai asked

"No…we'll have to split…" Sanzo said as they stopped in front of a forest.

"Alright…" Hakkai said as the jeep transformed back into a dragon

_I can't believe Gojyo would say such a thing… _Hakkai thought as he shook his head and went the opposite direction of Sanzo.

Goku sat on a rock in the middle of the forest. Lonely…again

_S-Sanzo… _Goku thought wiping another tear away.

Sanzo felt Goku near and finally he found him.

Goku looked up with a sad expression as Sanzo approached him.

"Gojyo didn't mean it...Goku, I _do _care for you…" he said hesitatingly saying it

"R-really Sanzo?" Goku asked

Sanzo nodded and smirked which seemed like a smile.

"There you two are!" Hakkai said appearing from the trees "Let's get back before Goku gets even sicker…"

Hakuryuu turned back into a jeep and the three drove back to the inn.

Gojyo smiled as they entered "Hey guys! Where have you been?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo confused "Erm…"

Sanzo pointed his gun at him "Ever pull a trick like that again…you die…"

"Pull what trick?" Gojyo asked as Goku entered his room to rest.

"Y-you mean you don't know what just happened?" Hakkai asked confused

"I just woke up…I found myself in the closet…weird" he said as he scratched his head

"No…" Sanzo muttered as he put his gun down…

"Sanzo?" Hakkai and Gojyo asked

"It's the demon who wants to take Goku away! It's a part of his plan to split us up a-and take Goku away when he can't get help from us anymore…" Sanzo explained.

"I see it now…We better be careful" Hakkai said

_Watching from the trees_

"Very good…Very, very good" Said Yuu to himself

"You're a very smart monk…but we'll see next time…"

**And there we have it! This was kind of short since at first I was really mind blocked but im okay now…review please! Im having half a mind to delete some of my fics…So review please!**


	7. Stolen

**Nyaha! Here's the next chapter! More Yaoi! Wee!**

The next day the ikkou got up early to leave early.

Goku got on the jeep and so did the others. Instantly, the monkey fell asleep and Hakkai drove off. Sanzo looked back to check if Goku was alright. He smirked as he saw Goku sleeping like a rock at the back of the jeep. He turned back to the road.

Gojyo's eyes wandered off again when they reached the next town. Hakkai found out all of their inns were book except for a dark looking inn at the end of the road.

"We have no choice Sanzo…" Hakkai said as he stared at the end of the road.

Sanzo, again, with the weird, unsafe feeling running down his spine thought

_This isn't right…It doesn't…but…We have nowhere else._

"We'll reach the next town in 7 hours if you want to go there…" Hakkai said still waiting for the monk's answer.

_Goku…_

"7 hours, Hakkai?"

Hakkai nodded.

"Monk, I don't want to go on the road like that this late ya know?" Gojyo said lighting a cigarette

He stared up at the inn. "Ugh…fine." He said.

Hakkai pulled up in front of the inn.

Gojyo stared at Goku. "Hey, someone carry this monkey!" Gojyo said poking Goku.

Hakkai had already gone in. Gojyo smirked and stared at Sanzo getting out of the jeep. "What?" Sanzo said. "Bye." Said Gojyo and ran off to Hakkai.

Sanzo arched a brow and walked up to Goku to pick him up.

"Ngh…Sanzo…Mrph…" Goku said as he held onto Sanzo, still asleep.

Sanzo looked down at the brown haired boy and can't help but feel worried for him.

_Goku…Im…Im Scared for you…I don't know how I could forgive myself if anything—_

"Oy! Sanzo! Bring the monkey in here and let's get to our rooms!" Gojyo said.

Sanzo looked down at Goku for one last time, savoring the moment, and then hurried to Goku's room to lay him there.

Sanzo shut the lights off and closed the door behind him before walking through the halls and into his own room.

_Goku's room_

Goku turned from this side to that. The restless monkey must be having a nightmare.

He suddenly floats out of the window and lands in front of Yuu.

_That was too easy…_

Sanzo jerked up from his seat.

_That feeling…Goku?_

Sanzo rushed in Goku's room to find he wasn't there. Sanzo clenched his fists…

_Flashback…last night._

_Sanzo watched the stars on the balcony. He sighed as he leaned on the rail thinking of what happened that day…_

"_That youkai…I knew from the start something was going on with Goku…" he thought_

"_He wants to take him…I just know it…and his plan is to weaken the ikkou…I will never let him take Goku. I'll be ready on that day…He's going to die…" Sanzo nodded._

_Suddenly, Hakkai walked beside him. "Sanzo?" Hakkai said "I guess I know what you're thinking…" _

_Sanzo looked at Hakkai "Is it SO obvious." He rolled his eyes_

"_Im worried for Goku too…I don't want him to get hurt…I know you don't want him to get hurt to…" Hakkai said._

"_Hakkai." Sanzo looked at Hakkai "If anything happens to Goku…I don't know If ill ever forgive myself…ever…" Sanzo was shaking as he walked to his room._

_End of the flashback_

Sanzo's eyes shot open as Gojyo and Hakkai came running as soon as they heard Goku's door slam open.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo said looking at the empty room.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "I guess we'll have to go find that monkey…"

Sanzo ran downstairs. "Move idiots!" Sanzo yelled to Hakkai and Gojyo.

He sat in the jeep as Hakkai started up Hakuryuu. Gojyo Jumped in.

"Where shall we look oh smart, noble—"

"Shut up, Gojyo!" Sanzo snapped

Hakkai drove on as they reached a forest blocking the path.

Sanzo quickly jumped out and ran in but was blocked by a barrier. "No! This is wasting our time!" Sanzo screamed.

Hakkai thought and Gojyo did too.

"Purify the evil!"

It wouldn't work.

"Sanzo! Its too weak!" Hakkai said

Sanzo didn't mind him.

_Bang…Bang! Bang!_

Sanzo kept shooting.

Reload. Shoot. Reload. Shoot.

Sanzo, almost giving up, knelt down; his golden blonde bangs shaded his eyes. Once again Sanzo shivered out of anger.

"GOKU!" He screamed punching the barrier.

**And so that ends chapter 7! I hope you like it! Review! To keep this fic going I mean. I was joking! Of course I will finish this!**


	8. Comming for you

**Agh! Sorry! I had to go to china for a week…yeah…okay well**

Hakkai touched Sanzo's shoulder.

Sanzo flinched at the foreign touch. Hakkai looked down at the Monk.

"Goku…" Sanzo whispered

Hakkai nodded "Lets try this." He said as he helped Sanzo up

"On three we attack the barrier"

"Are you sure Hakkai—"

"Gojyo. Just do it."

"Tch."

"One…Two…Three!"

BANG!

The barrier was broken.

Hakkai smiled and so did Gojyo.

"Come on!" Sanzo screamed as he ran in the woods.

"Damn monk." Gojyo rolled his eyes then followed.

"ROAR!"

"Sanzo!" Hakkai screamed as he ran beside him.

"What was…what—"

"I think were going to find out."

Suddenly a huge flying demon appeared in front of them

"Easy." Gojyo said as he summoned his weapon "Kya!" He sliced the demon's head in two.

Gojyo turned back and grinned.

"ROAR!"

Gojyo turned again to see 3 more heads.

"Wha—What the!"

"Purify the evil!"

Sanzo's Sutra shot at the demon and then it disappeared.

_-At Yuu's castle-_

Goku had woken up and was struggling to get out of the chains he was in.

"Agh! Sanzo's going to save me! You'll see! You'll die damn it!"

Tears fell from Goku's golden eyes remembering the times he was in chains.

Yuu smirked and summoned his scepter which turned into a whip.

Yuu walked over to Goku and hit him with the whip.

Goku winced as he watched his blood fall onto the ground.

"And why would he save you?" Yuu asked sarcastically

Yuu wrapped the whip around Goku's neck.

"Shut up while I prepare to kill you…and possibly…kill Sanzo and the others as well…"

Goku didn't say a word.

_No..._

Yuu smirked as he walked out of the room.

_Sanzo…where are you?_

_-Back to Sanzo-_

"Agh! I cant see the way with all these Fucking tree's!" Screamed Gojyo

"Let me help." Hakkai smirked

Just then, Hakkai's chi was strong enough to send the tree's in front of them flying away.

"There we go!" Said Gojyo running forward.

"Uhm…guys…" Gojyo said "Come here"

Sanzo and Hakkai followed.

"Im guessing were going there right?" Gojyo pointed up to a huge, black tower with huge demons surrounding it.

Hakkai and Sanzo nodded while staring up at it.

"Okay. How?"

"I guess we have no time to defeat those demons because Goku would probably be dea—

"Don't even say it Hakkai." Sanzo glared at him

"Alright then…let's just sneak in…" Gojyo suggested

And so sneak in it was!

**Im sorry for a lot of cliffhangers. It's just that I came back from China and I need some rest. –Sigh- I hope you still review and for all my reviewers and the people who like this fic…thank you!**


	9. Alive

Sanzo and the other two walked to the side of the castle where there were only a few huge demon guards.

"This is going to take a while…" Hakkai said

"Let's just do it so Goku wont di—"

"Didn't I say not to mention that, Gojyo?" Sanzo's gun pointing directly to Gojyo's head

"Alright! I wont say it!"

"Stop! And come on!" Hakkai said walking ahead of them.

Hakkai slipped passed one.

So did Gojyo and Sanzo.

They slipped passed another

And another.

"Oof!" Gojyo bumped into one. "Uh-oh…"

"GOJYO!" Hakkai pushed Gojyo out of the way when the Demon almost crushed him flat.

Sanzo shot it.

"Sanzo! Its too big!"

"Bullshit!" Sanzo cursed

Hakkai looked around.

_There! An entrance!_

"Sanzo!" he shouted to get the attention of the frustrated monk.

Hakkai dragged Gojyo in and Sanzo followed them.

They were in.

"Gojyo, you stupid Kappa!" He whacked Gojyo on the head.

"Itte!"

"Come on you two! Do you want to save Goku?" Hakkai said pointing up to a spiral stairs.

Sanzo immediately walked up. Hakkai helped Gojyo up and followed Sanzo.

_Meanwhile_

"Master Yuu!" Screamed a female demon

"Yes Vira?" Yuu said

"Sanzo…and the others. They're here!"

"No problem." He smirked as Vira stepped back.

Yuu walked to the room of Goku.

Goku was still in chains.

"Looks like the monk is coming for you…" said Yuu walking around Goku

"I knew it…" Goku mumbled his head down and his bangs shading his golden eyes.

From out of nowhere

WHAP!

Goku was hit by the whip.

Again.

"Agh!"

And again.

"Ngh…"

And again and again and again.

Goku's body throbbed and blood dripped. His head hung low and he was hardly breathing.

Yuu smirked as he walked out.

_Back to Sanzo_

They were finally at the last step. And they were all panting.

Suddenly, Yuu appeared in front of them.

"You will never be able to save your beloved Son Goku with such low stamina." Yuu chuckled.

"Wheres Goku? What have you done to him!" Sanzo said

"Where? I can't tell…what I've done…?" Yuu smirked showing what Goku looks like now to them.

_Goku…no…_

"Is he…Is…he…" Sanzo said walking towards it.

Suddenly…it disappeared along with Yuu

"No…He's not dead...not yet…"

Sanzo punched the wall making his fists bleed. "We need to go get Goku...Alive."


	10. My Hero

**I don't know how to explain it to you guys, I've been gone for over a year now but I promise. This will get better, I can say I think I write a little better now. I was around what? Twelve when I started this fic, I think it is right to end it.**

**I'm terribly sorry for making all of you wait.**

_These hands, stained red…_

Sanzo looked down at his pale, bloodied fingers before his gazed fell over to the hall that lay before him. Doors lined the stone walls, so did paintings and arched windows. Yet another staircase was ahead and the pair behind the priest couldn't help but groan.

"Where do you think Goku is?" Hakkai mumbled, his gaze shifted from the windows to the doors.

_Goku…_

It's been two days since they left the town, it's been painfully slow days since Goku was taken away, it's been days and Sanzo missed Goku. It was hell.

Sanzo shuddered beneath his robes before turning back to the pair, fighting the urge to cry.

_Goku…Goku just has to be alive._

"I've never said this to any of you two…" Sanzo's head hung low, his dirty blonde locks hovered over dark eyes.

"I…really…care about Goku, I will never forgive myself if something worse happens to him." He said, clenching his fists that were now starting to whiten from the pressure. Gojyo looked particularly surprised, yet Hakkai was the same collected person he was.

The redhead looked to his right, catching Hakkai's attention. They nodded in unison, smirking just a little.

Gojyo's hand landed softly on Sanzo's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo with a grin,

"So, are we sending Yuu to hell or what? There's no use moping around here." He declared his smile faded to a smirk.

Sanzo looked up into Gojyo's glinting crimson eyes before he muttered,

"Let's get him."

"_N-no! Stop…" Goku pleaded as Yuu slipped his whip out of his back, smirking as he inched towards the boy._

"_Stop? I don't think so." He chuckled darkly, holding his hand up high before bringing it down, slashing at Goku's chest and back. The sound sliced through the air like a fork scraping on a blackboard._

_Goku groaned in pain as he threw his head back and yelled out loudly,_

"_Stop! Please! N-NO!" _

_Yuu looked at him with the most blank expression, he was merciless, yes he was. _

"_Sanzo's nearing, I want him to witness your death. I want to see his face twist into pain. And he too will die of it, he will die…I swear to you, Son Goku…"  
_

_Goku's head now hung low, choking on his sobs as blood rained from his flesh and tears from his eyes stung his wounds._

"_Sanzo…please help me…"_

The rest of the Ikkou took their time running up and down stairwells, checking behind the doors and on the walls if there were secret rooms. But of course, they had to watch out for booby traps.

"Nobody has come to get us yet, Sanzo…" Hakkai said, fixing his eyepiece.

"Tch." Spat the monk, jerking his head to look over at the pair following behind him. He found himself standing on a stone staircase, supposedly leading to the highest room in the castle.

"They're letting us get in easy!" Growled Gojyo before they started trudging up the stairs yet again.

Finally reaching the top, they looked at each other with confusion. A colossal wooden door stood before the Ikkou, seemingly taunting them to go in.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Asked Hakkai, tilting his head to one side before looking over at Gojyo then at Sanzo,

"Trap or not, we're going in." He snarled before pushing the door open.

The Ikkou gasped softly at the view of Goku,

"GOK—" Sanzo was interrupted by Yuu's whip which slashed into his face down to his collarbone.  
"Agn…" he groaned, his head tugged to the side, looking over at Yuu, glaring hatefully.

Goku's head turned to look at Sanzo, a weak smile played on his ivory face as he exhaled, "S-Sanzo…you came…" He heaved out.

Sanzo turned his attention back to Goku and sorrow filled his eyes,

Yuu stepped out from the shadows of the room, "Welcome, Sanzo…" He peered behind the blonde, raising a brow. He shook his head, chuckling.

"I see you brought these idiots along."

Gojyo scowled, "Why you—"

Hakkai placed a hand on Gojyo's chest, causing him to stop before his muscles relaxed again.

Sanzo frowned, staring a hole into Yuu. "Let Goku GO." He said firmly, his hands clenching into a fist again.

"Or else what?"

Sanzo snarled, "Or else…" He pointed his glinting silver pistol at the demon.

Yuu only laughed, "You think that little water gun of yours will stop me? Think again, monk."

His whip lashed out and tied itself around the gun, Yuu jerked the whip to the side causing the gun to skid across the room.

Sanzo looked down at his hands before muttering a prayer, Yuu frowned. He charged for Sanzo before being caught, tied around the chains of Gojyo's weapon.

"Idiots, huh?!" The redhead laughed mocking him. Yuu's whip sliced the chains in two before landing safely on the ground.

"Idiots indeed."

Yuu looked over at Goku who was struggling to free himself but was too weak to move. He smirked before charging for Goku and pulling him onto his shoulder.

"NO!" Sanzo knew he was going to flee to take their battle somewhere else, or maybe he had a little something more up his sleeve?

Yuu's clothing was stained crimson by Goku's flowing blood, Sanzo hasn't seen this much blood coming from Goku in a while now, still, it was a dreadful sight.

"S-Sanzo…Help!" Goku managed to croak out before Yuu leapt out the window, scaling the stone walls before landing onto the ground and retreating in the darkness of the forest behind the towering castle.

Sanzo sprinted towards the window, stopping to see he wouldn't make it if he jumped. His hands gripped the stones tightly, shuddering at the thought of maybe he really wouldn't take Goku alive. What if it was all too late?

He sank to his knees, letting out shaky breaths as he exhaled. The pair ran to the priest's side, not daring to say a word.

"G-Goku…" He mumbled, his lips quivering.

"GOKU!" He yelled out in pain as the crystal tears ran down from his face.

_Let me be the first to say I'm sorry, hear me out…_

**Apologies for the crappiness and the uselessness of this chapter, I'm really rusty. Forgive me? D:**


End file.
